Três Estações
by Nah
Summary: Insônia. Era isso que a perturbava e causa uma insuportável dor de cabeça. Descobriu mais tarde que um toque gelado talvez aliviasse sua dor, melhor que qualquer poção ou a brisa suave e fria.Shortfic DG


**Título:** Três Estações

**Autora: **Nah

**Sinopse:** Insônia. Era isso que a perturbava e causa uma insuportável dor de cabeça. Descobriu mais tarde que um toque gelado talvez aliviasse sua dor, melhor que qualquer poção ou a brisa suave e fria.

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens e lugares não me pertencem, são todos da J.K., escrevi tudo sem fins lucrativos, só com a intenção de me entreter em uma aula em que estava quase dormindo. Mas a fic me pertence, então nada de plágio ou publicar em outro lugar sem a minha devida autorização.

**Beta:** Yumi

**Dedicatória: **Como sempre, passei horas pensando em alguém especial para dedicar isso. Então pensei em Paloma, que nem curte D/G e nem é muito chegada no mundo de HP, mas merece só pelo fato de ser minha amiga e de me ouvir e me aturar sempre, mesmo quando eu estou insuportável ou nas minhas crises existenciais.

**N.A:** A fic é baseada em um texto que eu recebi por e-mail de uma miga minha, assim que terminei de ler me veio toda a idéia para escrever, mas só o final, porque o começo e o meio eu tive que desenvolver em uma aula de Física.

* * *

_Your head is humming and it won't go in case you don't know  
(Sua cabeça está zunindo e não vai passar, no caso de você não saber)  
The pipers calling you to join him  
(O flautista está te chamando para juntar-se a ele)  
Dear lady can you hear the wind blow and did you know  
(Querida dama, você consegue ouvir o vento soprar?)  
Your stairway lies on the whispering wind  
(E você sabia que sua escada jaz no vento murmurante?)_ Stairway to Heaven, Led Zeppelin

* * *

Que tédio ela sentia sentada na grama e encostada naquela árvore. Tinha se atrasado para a aula de McGonagall e ainda teve que ouvir a maior bronca em frente a sala toda, ver os olhos reprovadores dos inteligentes corvinais e o desapontamento dos destemidos grifinórios, por perder10 pontos para sua casa. Está certo que não conseguia ajustar seus horários, andava tendo insônia nos últimos dias, passava horas se revirando na cama, sem conseguir pegar no sono. Seus pensamentos vinham a mil na hora de dormir, e ela sentia muita raiva disso.

Sua preguiça combinada com sua insônia tinha ocasionado seu atraso e agora ela esperava ali, sentada, esperando a aula de Herbologia começar, pelo menos nessa ela seria a primeira a chegar. E já que tiravam pontos de quem chegava atrasado, poderiam dar uma gratificação para quem chegasse primeiro, mas isso nunca acontecia.

A brisa do inverno que se aproximava batia suavemente em seu rosto, ainda era Outono e ela gostava de sentir as folhas caindo em seus cabelos. Gina olhava em direção ao céu, sempre gostou de olhar o céu. Só que naquele momento ela sentia raiva de tudo, estava em um daqueles momentos de mal humor, proporcionados pela sua dor de cabeça. Aquela dor irritante no canto e um pouco acima do olho esquerdo. Ela sabia que a dor ia continuar durante o dia todo, até ela voltar a deitar a cabeçaem seu travesseiro macio, e aqueles pensamentos, sobre coisas inúteis e desnecessárias voltassem a sua cabeça e lhe trouxessem a insônia que vinha lhe perturbando naquele último mês. E o que ela mais queria fazer naquela manhã e em todas as outras, era dormir.

A brisa aumentou um pouco a fazendo se arrepiar e as folhas voarem ao seu redor, fechou os olhos, com um leve sorriso nos lábios ao sentir o vento um pouco frio bater em seu rosto e suavizar um pouco a dor de cabeça. Alguém se aproximava, ela sabia, no entanto, não ia se dar ao trabalho de abrir os olhos. Devia ser mais alguém que a achava invisível. Que triste sonho, esse de achar que era invisível. Não, ela sabia que todos a viam, chamava atenção, e o que mais queria era ser invisível. Quem se aproximava parou a sua frente e ela não abriu os olhos, não mesmo, não iria estragar o breve momento em que sua dor de cabeça havia dado uma trégua.

- Vou tirar pontos de você, Weasley. Por estar fora da sala. – Aquela voz arrastada e tediosa, se havia alguém que tinha mais tédio do que ela era aquele loiro estúpido e arrogante.

- Não precisa, Malfoy. Já fizeram isso. – Não ia abrir os olhos. Ele podia azará-la, mas não ia abrir os olhos.

- E posso tirar mais, já que o certo seria você estar na biblioteca para compensar o fato de não estar em sala. Seja mais educada abra esses malditos olhos para falar comigo.

- Não estou falando com você. Cai fora, Malfoy. Se você quer tirar, tire. Só me deixe em paz.

- Não vou tirar pontos. – Ele se sentou ao seu lado. – Mas não vou te deixar em paz, já que isso a irrita muito mais do que perder pontos.

- Você é mesmo um filho da mãe, mimadinho e idiota.

- Você não se esqueceu de acrescentar mais nenhum elogio, Weasley? – Ela permaneceu calada. – Então agora é a minha vez. – Draco passou a língua pelo lábio inferior. – Você é uma Weasley, pobretona, estúpida e burra como todos os Weasley. Não, porque ser pobre e ter aquele monte de filhos, só sendo muito burro. – Finalmente ele havia vencido. Ela abriu os olhos, com todo ar de fogo em suas pupilas, e os vermelhos de seu cabelo pareciam refletir nos castanhos de seus olhos, o que era impossível de certa maneira.

- BURRO, É VOCÊ! Saia daqui agora, você conseguiu piorar minha dor de cabeça. – Ela levantou tirando as folhas de sua saia e cabelo.

Draco também se levantou, com um sorriso malicioso em seus lábios e erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, ele se aproximou com os ombros caindo para os lados e andando levemente, a nova moda de se andar com charme em Hogwarts, o que Gina achava patético, mas nele não parecia tão patético assim. Os cabelos loiros platinados brilhando com a pouca luz do sol daquela manhã. Gina terminou de limpar sua saia e voltou a olhar para ele. Malfoy a olhava de um jeito esquisito, sem o costumeiro desprezo ou nojo. Não poderia impedi- lo, nunca conseguiria, foi rápido demais para seu estado de lentidão. Ele já tinha a segurado e seus lábios se tocaram, só tocaram. Tamanha a sua surpresa, e sem se dar contar ele aprofundava o beijo com um leve roçar de línguas, de um jeito aveludado. Era a única forma que ela podia descrever tal sensação. E com a mesma rapidez que começou, também terminou. E ela não sentia mais os lábios frios em contato com os seus quentes.

Ele sorriu com mais malícia ainda e voltou a passar a língua pelo lábio inferior, e era a primeira vez que ela via ele fazer isso, já que da outra estava de olhos fechados.

- Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. A segunda aula acaba de começar e você devia estar lá nesse momento. – Gina olhou para a cara debochada de Malfoy e depois para a área das estufas. Ele estava certo.

Seus olhos se encheram de mais fúria com o gingado charmoso, que ela detestava em todos os garotos. Voltou a se sentar na grama. Perdeu a aula de Herbologia e iria perder as outras. Que fosse tudo para o inferno. Era melhor dormir o resto do dia. Levantou da grama e voltou para o castelo. Iria se enfiar debaixo do seu cobertor e dormir até a dor de cabeça passar.

* * *

Estava tão exausta. Dormiu o dia todo mesmo, até o final da tarde, quando o sol já estava se pondo. Parecia que tinha descansado todo aquele mês de insônia, dormindo aquelas horas. Sua dor de cabeça havia ido embora e Hermione encontrava-se ao seu lado, batendo o pé suavemente no chão.

- Mione? – Gina esfregou os olhos. – O que você faz aqui?

- Você não assistiu às aulas, ficamos preocupados. Você está bem? – Hermione pousou a mão suavemente na cama e parou de bater o pé.

- Estou bem e com fome. Não como nada desde que acordei.

- É, eu sei, você não apareceu no café da manhã, nem no almoço.

- Vou tomar banho e desço para jantar.

- Quer que eu te espere?

- Não precisa, Mione, mas se não houver problema por mim tudo bem.

- Vou avisar a Rony que você está bem e volto para te esperar aqui então.

- Ok. – Gina se descobriu e levantou indo até o banheiro.

Alguns minutos depois ela estava com Rony, Harry e Mione, sentados na mesa da Grifinória e tomando um copo de chocolate quente com algumas rosquinhas. Conversavam animadamente e ela não conseguia parar de olhar para a mesa da Sonserina. Malfoy conversava com Zabine e Nott, sem dirigir sequer um pequeno olhar para a mesa rival. Gina se xingou mentalmente por ter deixado aquele estúpido Malfoy a beijar. Ele só tinha se divertido com a cara dela, se divertir e perturbá-la, e ela iria esquecer aquilo e achar novos xingamentos e ofensas para dirigir a ele, só para poder mostrá-lo que também não estava nem ai para aquele beijo.

Um tempo depois ela saiu do salão principal e voltou para a sala comunal a fim de estudar. Sua consciência pesava por não ter assistido nenhuma aula nesse dia. Reuniu seus livros e ficou estudando até a sala se encontrar praticamente vazia. Juntando sua insônia e o fato de ter dormido o dia todo, pelo visto iria passar a madrugada acordada. Começava a trocar o dia pela noite. Cansada de estudar e vendo que seu sono não dava sinal de existência, ela decidiu ir andar pelo castelo. Saiu da sala comunal se esgueirando pelos corredores. Que burrice andar pelos corredores àquela hora. Filch tinha que dormir, alguma hora ele havia de dormir, e ela torcia para que ele estivesse dormindo naquele momento.

- Querendo perder mais pontos, Weasley?

_"Droga! Preferiria ter encontrado Filch."  
_  
- Eu sofro de insônia, Malfoy. Se você quiser continuar tirando pontos, tire, mas eu vou continuar andando até meu sono vim.

- 5 Pontos a menos para a Grifinória e volte para a sua sala comunal, ande por lá. – Ele encostou-se à parede com os braços cruzados e sem olhá-la.

- Não vou voltar. – Continuou andando.

Draco a seguiu com o olhar se perguntando o por que daquilo tudo. Por que havia feito aquilo de manhã e por que sentia vontade de fazer de novo? Ela mexia com ele, e pensando bem, não tinha que ter essas respostas. Achava que já tinha atingido maturidade suficiente para ter que dar satisfação a alguém. Ele começou a andar atrás dela, sem ligar para nada.

- Também tenho insônia.

- Isso não me interessa, Malfoy. – Ela sentiu as mãos geladas segurarem seu braço.

- E daí que não interessa? Também não me interessa saber que você tem insônia e nem por isso eu disse. Seja mais educada. – Draco a trouxe para mais perto de si, virando-a de frente e beijando-a de um jeito nem um pouco delicado. Gina o empurrou revoltada.

- Você está pensando o que?

- Garanto que nesse momento nada, Weasley. – Tirou alguns fios de cabelo que teimavam em cair sobre seus olhos. – Não penso em nada disso e nem sei o que está acontecendo, só sei que eu gostei.

E ele a beijou mais uma vez, de maneira suave e terna, a envolvendo pelas costas. Gina se deixou levar, era bom, relaxante, muito melhor que qualquer poção para insônia.

* * *

Dois meses haviam se passado desde aquele dia em que Gina e Draco se beijaram pela primeira vez. Dois longos e maravilhosos meses. Os dois nunca haviam tentado entender o que acontecia entre eles, não pararam para pensar em supostas conseqüências. Era legal namorarem escondidos, se encontrarem à noite em alguma sala vazia ou então se esgueirarem para uma das estufas. Desde que estava com Draco, Gina não teve mais insônia, dormia magnificamente bem, ansiosa para que o outro dia chegasse e pudesse vê-lo.

Draco às vezes era muito chato e rude, só que ela conseguia quebrar aquela camada de gelo e ver uma pessoa carinhosa e que a mimava em certos momentos, constantemente ela ganhava algo, nem que fosse um mero bombom, e mesmo Draco dizendo que não tinha importância alguma aqueles mimos, ela sabia o quanto era importante e o que significava.

Outra coisa que ela gostava era do toque de Draco em seu cabelo. Ele tocava de um jeito que a acalmava, que a deixava em um estado de sonolência e acordada ao mesmo tempo, e quando ele descia os dedos pela nuca dela, ela fechava os olhos e quase dormia por completo.

Gina estava sentada na cadeira da sala de Feitiços, esperando Draco aparecer. Olhava para o lado de fora da janela, vendo a pouca neve cair. Como ela gostava daqueles floquinhos de neve. Havia aprendido com Draco a deixar alguns deles cair contra sua face e sentir um arrepio agradável. Claro que ela não podia deixar cair vários, senão era capaz de sua face congelar. Draco havia ensinado a deixar cair à medida exata de flocos de neve.

- Virginia.

- Até que enfim você chegou, estava impaciente. – Ela sorriu, mas Draco a olhou friamente.

- Vamos sair daqui, parece que o Potter e o seu irmão descobriram sobre nós dois. – Gina arregalou os olhos, Draco se mostrava inalterado. Ela foi para o seu lado e os dois saíram da sala, entrando em uma passagem, antes de Potter e Weasley aparecerem naquele corredor.

- Já era Draco, descobriram a gente. – Ela se sentou no chão imundo da passagem que sabia que levava até a sala dos monitores.

- Eles não viram nós dois juntos, não tem como ter certeza.

- Têm sim, eles estavam com o Mapa do Maroto.

- O que? – Draco a olhou com curiosidade.

- Deixa pra lá. Mas eles já sabem da gente.

- E o que você sugere que façamos?

- O mais fácil: terminaremos antes que fiquemos encrencados.

- Já que se ver livre de mim, Weasley? – Ele se sentou com nojo no chão. – Que lugar imundo.

- É o mais fácil a se fazer.

- É. Você desiste rápido.

- Pensei que você também.

- Esse seria o certo, Virginia, mas eu não quero. – Murmurou com tédio.

Gina olhou para Draco. Ele nunca havia dito o que sentia por ela, se gostava ou não para valer, no entanto sabia que aquilo tudo era sério, apesar de não parecer. E ele gostava de verdade dela. Aproximou-se de Draco, se sentando em seu colo de frente para ele e colocando os braços em volta do pescoço dele.

- Então vamos pelo mais errado, Draco. – Ela encostou seus lábios aos dele.

Draco tinha plena consciência de que era esquisito estar com uma Weasley, mas no seu último ano ele não ligava mais para nada em sua vida. Agora ele começava a viver e era isso que ele queria, viver com toda a sua intensidade, e mesmo que isso significasse estar com uma Weasley, ele queria da mesma forma. Sem pensar direito ele afrouxou o abraço e tentou desabotoar a blusa da garota.

- Aqui não, Draco. – Gina apertou as pernas em volta do corpo dele. – Outro lugar.

- Claro. – Ele fez com que ela se levantasse, mal acreditando e se levantou também. Os dois saíram da passagem de mãos dadas e olhando para os lados.

- Engraçado. Harry e Rony com certeza viram que nós estávamos aqui, como eles não entraram?

- Eu lancei um feitiço para impedir que qualquer pessoa entrasse. E depois você vai me explicar essa historia do tal Mapa não sei lá das quantas.

Draco andou com ela até as masmorras, não havia quase ninguém por lá, já que a maioria dos terceiranistas em diante tinham ido para Hogsmeade. Ela e Draco tinham resolvido ficar e pelo visto Rony e Harry também. Chegaram na sala comunal da Sonserina com alguns olhares estranhos de alguns segundanistas e primeiranistas. Draco a levou pela mão até o quarto.

- Aqui tudo bem? – Ele fechou a porta.

- E se aparecer alguém?

- Você sabe que não vai aparecer ninguém. – Draco a segurou pela cintura, encostando os lábios na orelha dela. As mãos geladas passando para dentro da blusa

- Você trancou a porta? – Ela não pensava, Draco não a deixava pensar, ela só queria estar com ele naquele momento, tinha certeza que queria.

- Tranquei. – Murmurou.

Gina sorriu para ele e esperou que sua blusa fosse desabotoada e sua gravata tirada. Draco a levou até a cama, caindo por cima dela e sentindo as mãos de Gina tentando puxar sua blusa.

E foi assim a primeira vez dos dois juntos. Na manhã em que o inverno já não estava no seu auge, onde a neve caia sem a mesma intensidade e onde os raios de sol começam a ficar mais forte aos poucos. O dia que ela nunca esqueceria. Não esqueceria o jeito do cabelo dele, nem o brilho nos olhos azul gelo quando manteram contato naquele momento de amor; nem esqueceria a fraca luz que irradiava o quarto, nem da brisa suave que sentiu ao sair do castelo, nem do jeito que seus pés tocaram a neve quando ela resolveu tirar os sapatos em um momento de delírio. E o principal: nunca poderia esquecer a cara de Rony quando ela pareceu na sala comunal da Grifinória com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

* * *

O Inverno tinha passado, e os cheiros das flores recém brotadas exalavam ao máximo no jardim próximo ao lago. Gina jogava algumas pedrinhas no lago, entediada, com a maldita dor de cabeça que resolveu lhe atormentar depois de tanto tempo. Havia brigado com Draco. As pedras caíam na água fazendo um suave _"ploc"_ e alguns pingos de água subindo. Jogou mais uma pedra e olhou o chão ao seu redor, não tinha mais nenhuma pedra para jogar. Fechou os olhos com força, se controlando para que as lágrimas não viessem.

Draco havia brigado feio com ela, ou foi ela quem brigou? Nem sabia mais. Talvez tivessem sido os dois. Toda aquela pressão em ambos não estava fazendo bem. Descobriram sobre eles, e era desgastante ouvir os cochichos, por mais que tentassem fingir que não se importavam com o que diziam. Ela era olhada torto pelo grifinórios, corvinais e lufa-lufas, e xingada com mais freqüência pelos sonserinos. Draco só faltava receber ameaça de morte por ter gente achando que ele estava enganando a pequena Weasley, e os sonserinos não falavam diretamente com ele.

Ele sempre a defendia quando algum sonserino mexia com ela. Mas chegou uma hora que ele não agüentou mais e insinuou abrir mão dela. Os dois explodiram em uma briga que beirava a algo infantil, mas disseram coisas que nunca haviam de ser ditas e que fez com que toda a consideração que tinham um pelo outro desmoronasse.

Draco não a amava, tinha certeza disso. Ele nunca a amou, ela não passava de uma Weasley há quem ele se agarrava por não ter mais ninguém que o escutasse como ela. Ele era insensível, sem sentimentos. Os momentos bons que passou com ele giravam em sua memória, mas eram os maus momentos que ela via com nitidez. Ele não a amava e ela tinha provas suficientes para acreditar nisso.

As lágrimas estavam a beira de cair, por mais que ela se controlasse. Alguém deslizou suavemente ao seu lado.

- Virginia. – O que ela mais queria era não ouvir aquela voz fria, era a única coisa que ela pediu.

- Vá embora.

- Me escute.

- Não! Me deixe sozinha. – Ela sentiu as mãos frias de Draco deslizarem por seu rosto. – Draco, vá, por favor. – Não iria chorar, não mesmo.

Draco a abraçou e ela deixou a sua cabeça cair no ombro dele. Sabia que ele não iria dizer mais nada, aquele abraço já era um pedido para fazerem as pazes e ela aceitou.

- Estou com dor de cabeça, Draco. – Sussurrou.

Ele parou de abraça-la e fez com que ela deitasse a cabeçaem seucolo. Gina fechou os olhos. Os dedos gelados de Draco passaram por sua testa do lado esquerdo, onde ele sabia que a cabeça dela sempre doía. Os dedos gelados pressionavam com certa leveza aquela área de sua testa, amenizando um pouco a dor. Depois de um tempo Draco perguntou:

- Melhor?

- Sim.

Ele continuou com os dedos na testa dela e qual foi a surpresa dele quando a chamou e percebeu que ela dormia em seu colo. Ficou com ela ali até o sol começar a se pôr, mesmo que suas coxas estivessem dormentes por conta do peso da cabeça de Gina, e que seus dedos estivessem cansados de passar pela testa dela, não pararia até saber que ela estava bem.

* * *

Gina esperava Draco aparecer perto da estátua da mulher de um olho só. Ela queria estar dormindo em sua cama naquela madrugada, mas Draco disse que tinha algo para mostrá-la.

- Desculpa o atraso.

- Que droga, Draco.

- Foi difícil sair das masmorras, Snape estava rondando os corredores.

- O que você quer me mostrar?

- Eu lhe disse que teríamos que ir a Hogsmeade e você me disse para te encontrar aqui.

- Porque nós vamos a Hogsmeade.

- Então temos que sair.

- Não, Draco. Podemos sair por aqui.

- Como é que é?

Gina murmurou para a estátua:

- "_Dizendium"._

Draco deixou o queixo cair quando viu a passagem.

- Como você sabia disso?

- Rony me mostrou uma vez. Vamos, isso aqui vai dar em Hogsmeade. – Ela entrou com Draco no túnel.

- Onde para ser mais preciso?

- No porão da Dedosdemel.

-Ótimo! É perto do que eu quero te mostrar.

Andaram incontáveis minutos pelo túnel até chegarem no porão da Dedosdemel. Eles saíram procurando não fazer nenhum barulho. Quando estavam do lado de fora da loja, Draco levou Gina até a parte dos fundos da Dedosdemel. Ficaram parados ali, Gina olhando aborrecida e Draco com um pequeno sorriso nós lábios.

- Eu não acredito que você me trouxe aqui para mostrar a sua moto. – Ela cruzou os braços.

- E para dar uma volta. – Draco subiu na moto negra.

- Pensei que a sua família não permitisse artefatos trouxas.

- Não é uma moto trouxa. Ela voa.

- Eu não vou andar com você nisso, você não deve nem saber dirigir.

- É claro que eu sei, se o meu pai me deu a moto foi porque eu sei dirigir. Venha, Virginia! Vai ser divertido. – Ele fez cara de dengoso e ela não pode resistir.

- Draco, você sabe mesmo dirigir isso ai?

- Sei, aprendi nas férias, mas não podemos voar. Meu pai ativou um rastreador, mas só quando eu voasse, já que ele acha que eu nunca andaria do modo trouxa.

Gina subiu na moto, segurando na cintura de Draco. Só havia um capacete, Draco colocou na cabeça para logo depois ligar a moto. Gina sentiu o vento fazendo seus cabelos voarem para trás. Ele pode ouvir a risada de Draco quando ele pisou mais fundo. Velocidade. Ela sempre gostou de velocidade, mas nunca teve coragem de fazer algo parecido com aquilo. Continuaram assim até que Draco ia rápido demais e ela começou a se assustar.

- Draco, devagar, eu estou com medo. – Ela apertou os braços em volta da cintura dele.

- Não! É divertido, Gina, eu sei que você está gostando.

- Eu estava, mas não estou mais.

- Certo. Então diga que me ama.

Gina estranhou o pedido de Draco. Não era normal da parte dele, mas por que não dizer algo que era verdade?

- Eu te amo, Draco, muito. – Draco esboçou um sorriso que infelizmente ela não pode vê.

- Agora me dê um abraço. – Gina o abraçou fortemente.

- Diminua a velocidade, Draco.

- Você pode tirar meu capacete e colocar em você, está me incomodando.

Gina mais uma vez fez o que ele pediu, esperando que Draco diminuísse a velocidade, mas isso nunca chegou a acontecer. O que aconteceu depois do forte impacto ela não se lembra.

* * *

Draco percebeu que os freios da moto não estavam funcionando, no começo ele achou que isso não fosse possível, que talvez não tivesse fazendo do modo certo. Os freios de sua moto nova não estarem funcionando era algo inadmissível. Ele não queria que Gina soubesse, e ela estava sem capacete, se algo acontecesse...

Não pensou duas vezes. Pediu um forte abraço, a fim de senti-la, e pediu para que ela dissesse que o amava. Precisa ouvir dela e Gina disse com toda sinceridade e mostrou seu amor naquele simples e forte abraço. Finalmente ele tinha alguém com quem se importar. Era com isso que se importava agora, com a vida dela, ele nunca poderia se arrepender do que tinha feito. No forte impacto ele apertou uma última vez a mão dela, apertou bem forte, antes de não sentir absolutamente mais nada.

* * *

Gina tinha saído do quarto em que estava, não queria sua família por perto, mesmo que isso significasse uma mão aflita chamando pelos medibruxos. Saiu andando pelo hospital sem rumo, queria encontrá-lo. Como ela poderia aceitar aquela notícia? Isso não podia estar acontecendo, maldita dor de cabeça; maldita hora em que Draco deu o capacete a ela. Como queria estar com ele agora. Nenhum feitiço ou poção iria fazer sua dor de cabeça diminuir, só os dedos de Draco, os dedos frios daquele garoto que ela amava poderiam fazer isso, somente ele. E agora não mais o tinha para aliviar sua dor.

Nada poderia aliviar a dor que sentia dentro de si. O coração se despedaçava, rasgava. Sentou-se no fundo do corredor vazio do hospital e afundou a cabeça nos joelhos. Chorando. Querendo-o ao seu lado. E nunca mais veria o sorriso debochado dele, nem presenciaria o mau humor matinal, muito menos o toque de seus lábios. Tudo havia terminado para ela.

Queria se matar, ir junto com ele. Mas Draco tinha dado a sua vida por ela, e não podia simplesmente jogar isso fora, era a prova de que ele a amava, expressadas além dos limites das palavras, e ela não queria essa prova. Amor que lhe devolvia a vida e ao mesmo tempo a roubava. Ela iria viver, iria continuar, por ele, por causa do sacrifício dele, somente por isso, somente por ele.

Seu coração poderia continuar rasgado, mas ela continuaria e sempre o amaria com todas as sua forças, com toda a sua paixão. Ele sempre estaria ali de alguma forma. E ela esperaria o momento ideal para que pudesse encontrá-lo de novo. Seu amor por ele era mais forte que qualquer barreira. E sempre que fosse Outono, ela se lembraria dele, pois foi na brisa fria do Outono que ela conheceu o verdadeiro amor, o único.

**FIM**

* * *

**N.A:** Há tempos eu queria escrever algo que não fosse de todo feliz e ai está. Como eu disse antes, a idéia em si foi tirada de um texto: _"Para quem você daria o capacete?"_ Quem quiser ver e só me mandar um e-mail que eu passo o texto, vale a pena, é curtinho, mas não deixa de ser lindo, apesar de triste. Se a fic está meio esquisita ou sei lá... bom, eu estava com uma baita dor de cabeça e nem sei como consegui escrever, quis publicá-la assim, mesmo achando que o Draco não ficou como deveria, com aquele real jeito Malfoy e que a Gina tá meio revoltadinha, mas é que saiu do nada e quando eu vi já tinha terminado, só voltando a ler agora pouco antes de publicá-la.

E eu não podia esquecer de agradecer a Yumi, que betou a fic mesmo estando sem tempo e foi rápida mesmo alegando que tinha demorado, não demorou nada e betou muito bem. Agradeço mil vezes a ela.


End file.
